The invention relates to a steering system in a vehicle.
Electromechanical steering systems in vehicles are known that are equipped with an electrical servo motor so as to generate a servo torque supporting the steering motion. The servo motor is accommodated in a motor housing, generally on which a control device comprising a power electronics unit for controlling the servo motor is also disposed. The servo motor can, for example, be flange-mounted to the steering housing of the steering system, wherein the motion of the motor shaft of the servo motor is transmitted to a toothed rack in the housing via a suitable transmission member, such as a gearbox or a belt.
Such steering systems are subjected to various loads during driving operation. Possible risks include water or moisture damaging or disabling electrical components of the steering system.